<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy powder by loyislolee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488659">happy powder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyislolee/pseuds/loyislolee'>loyislolee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Financial Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guns, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Stress Relief, broke, drama? sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyislolee/pseuds/loyislolee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity studies law at his dream university that he worked so hard for. There, he meets friends that brighten up his day. What could ever go wrong?</p><p>(basically: schlatt is his roommate.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a freshman's arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do note that i the author have never touched alcohol, drugs, or cigarettes in my life and nor have i dealed with drugs, so there's bound to be in inaccuracies :) thanks for reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an average-looking grey car, a young man in a beanie is driving into a parking lot. He opens his car window and looks out of it, seeing the majestic scenery that is his dream school. He can't believe it, his months of brutal studying finally got him here. He drives into an empty slot and parks his car. He gets out of his car and locks his door, all the while his eyes look at the building in front of him. He breathes in the fresh air of the campus. Even if it's the same summer-y air he's been breathing for the past few months, when he's at a place like this, the air gives off a different taste. In front of him is a few steps of stairs, going upwards towards the main building. The building looks like gold as it reflects the hot sun. It feels like gold anyway, thanks to the school fees. Luckily he got a few scholarships that helps lessen his financial burden, but lessen doesn't get rid of it. No, he doesn't want to think of anything negative, especially on his first day here. He looks to his right, there's hundreds of others with their family members and friends, chatting and giggling away. There's big trees with beautiful wooden benches underneath them, sitting besides the main pathway. It looks like a great place to relax in the evenings. To his left is the parking lot, and he sees many cars, with many people carrying their belongings out of it. There isn't a specific date to register, they say that students can register whenever they want in the first two weeks. Despite that, a lot of the students arrived early, including him. It's obviously so they can get the best dorm room of course. He laughs inwardly as he sees a group of people surrounding the same car. Some dude apparently had brought his entire house over, there's a lot of people carrying his stuff. Oh well, people just want to be prepared, he guessed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has to check in and do some other complicated shit first, before he can even move in. He doesn't really know, as a top and private university, this place has been heard to use methods that differ from public ones. There's literally a tutorial on the website on how to sign in. Thankfully for him, he already printed the tutorial and downloaded it in his phone, just as a backup measure. According to the tutorial, the first step is to go 'check-in' at the hall, which is the grand brick wall building in front of him. It's unbelievable to be here. His gaze falls onto the insignia in the middle of a building. Two arrows crossed on top of each other, an open book in front of them with a golden feather surrounding them in a circle. A golden crown of a king sits on top of it. To finish it all off, a sort of banner rings around all of them, the name of his university on it. The University of- Oops, he's been standing at the same spot staring at the insignia, he better hurry to the hall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's more grandlike on the inside, like a modernized greek design. There's booths with signs on top of it, and he walks to the one saying "Law students". To simplify, his university combines all of the majors into one. There's special designated buildings for each major of course, but they're all under the same university. To make it less complicated, some people opt to call each building for each major a 'House'. So for a law student like him, he'll be attending classes in the 'House of Law'. He walks up to the booth, greeting the lady at the booth. She gives him a brief explanation of the activities of the upcoming week, the do's and don'ts, and clubs he can join. She hands him a leaflet containing all the information he'll need, he smiles and thanks her before going to the 'dorm' booth. There, he tells them his ID and they give him his room key. Curiously, he asks them who his roommates are, since he's going to have to stay with them until he graduates. The university says this is because they say this will encourage what they call 'long-lasting friendships'. The person in charge grins and says that they can't tell, and that he'll have to 'meet them himself'. Alright, seems fair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Step two of the tutorial says that now is the perfect time to check out his room and meet his roommates. As a law abiding law student, he does so. He decides he'll check out his dorm first before he'll load his stuff out of the trunk. He follows the university map on his phone and it doesn't take long for him to find the dorms. It's close to the parking lot and there's a big sign that says 'Dorm' in front. Now he doesn't know if other universities are like this too, but the lobby of his dorm literally looks like a 5 star hotel. Marble floors and marble ceilings, even a fucking chandelier. His feelings are sort of a mixture of 'what the fuck is this?' and 'holy shit this is cool'. A big carpet sits in the middle of the room, the chandelier perfectly in the center on top of it. There's a bunch of sofas at the sides and a TV. The elevators are to the left and there's a vending machine area to the right. If the lobby can be this cool, he can't wait to see his room. He hops onto an empty elevator and presses on a button for the fourth floor. The elevator dings and he gets out of it, the hallway stretches to the front, the left and the right. There's a sign that says what number room is to the left and right, like a hotel. He turns right. He stops in front of a door with the number 20. This is his room. His room is a twin room, meaning he only has one roommate. He wonders who he is as he unlocks the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't have any expectations, but he's disappointed when he sees the sight in front of him. His side of the room is clean and untouched, but the opposite side however, well, he's left speechless and it's not the good kind. The side of his bed is pushed against the wall, it's lifted slightly above the ground for some storage space underneath it. At the foot of the bed is his study desk, with a lot of drawers and a big writing space, and right beside it is his wardrobe. It's the same exact copy for the other side of the room, well at least it's supposed to be. He doesn't know how and he doesn't know why, his roommate managed to push his own study desk onto the floor, letting out a hundred papers and folders. His wardrobe doors are left open, the clothes looking like a landslide as there's some falling onto the floor. His roommate has passed out on the bed, surrounded by suitcases that are wide open and still full of contents. There's a suspicious looking powder on the floor. Is that… flour? His mind thought of something different and something very much illegal, but he pushes that thought away with the same force it probably took his roommate to knock his study desk over. This is a university only chosen people study at, people who deserve it and definitely not people who do drugs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity decides to ignore the existence of his roommate and his apocalyptic looking side of the room. He places the leaflets and papers he was given earlier into his drawer. He looks at the storage space underneath his bed and figures that his belongings will most likely fit into all of it, possibly even leaving some extra storage. He walks out of his room, eyes straying as far away from his roommate. He hopes there's some sort of a misunderstanding, maybe that dude isn't even his roommate. He heads towards his car in the parking lot and starts unloading his stuff. A kind senior comes over and gives him a trolley to ease his moving. With all of his belongings on the trolley, he pushes it back to his room. It's quite a hassle trying to get it into the elevator, but he manages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at the door of his room. He sighs, not wanting to face the chaos inside, before he opens the door and walks inside. He can't believe what he's seeing. In the short span of time he went to his car and back, the room was clean and spotless. As if he was just hallucinating what he saw moments before. The man that is his roommate has already woken up and is currently sitting on his bed, typing on his phone. He notices Quackity's presence as he stands up and walks toward him, putting his phone into his pocket. Quackity didn't see it before, but the man has thick mutton chops and a clean empty chin. To be honest, Quackity thinks, his mutton chops look like he stole some hair from a barbershop and stuck it onto his face using glue. The man is standing in front of him and he's quite tall, so Quackity has to look up. He thanks his parents for his shorter than average height. His roommate looks at him and holds out his right arm. He grins, showing his unexpectedly white teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The name's Jay Schlatt, but you can just call me Schlatt."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity looked at his roommate, Schlatt. He looks like a generally nice guy, but his guts tells him that he's hiding something. Oh well, it's not great to make assumptions of people he just met. He shakes Schlatt's hand, sporting a small friendly smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Alex Quackity, just call me Alex."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, nice to meet you, Quackity," Schlatt says, completely ignoring what Quackity had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's been a pleasure meeting you too," Quackity narrows his eyes but continues smiling, trying to not show his irritation on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me help you unpack," without even a warning, Schlatt just walks to Quackity's belongings and starts picking the suitcases up. He places one of the suitcases on his bed, opening the zip without the owner's permission. "Hey! What the fu-" "Ooh, nice pants you got here." he perks up an eyebrow at him, and continues looking into his suitcase. Quackity doesn't even know how or what to react and just stares at Schlatt with a blank face. It's going to be a long shitty year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. shattered piggy banks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mans broke</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his roommate 'helped' him unpack, both of them decided to head to the cafeteria for lunch. Yeah, they're great buddies now, definitely not because Schlatt insisted he'll follow even after Quackity refuses five thousand times already. They order lunch and eat at the same table, Quackity trying to focus on eating as Schlatt rambles on and on about something. His parents told him to be nice to people, and so he tries to ignore the irritation he feels towards this idiot and listens to what he has to say. He's going on and on about some story of a factory burning down. You know what, even if this dude is annoying, maybe he's not too bad. It goes on like this for the next week as Quackity slowly opens up to Schlatt, thinking that he's quite a humorous guy with his jokes about drugs and guns. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity learns that Schlatt is from a rich family and that his family members are all businessmen. This information proves to be helpful when a senior asks to have a discussion with him. The senior tells him of some extra fees he has to pay and he was sure that most of it was paid with his scholarships, but apparently not. The scholarships paid for all of his tuition fees, but it didn't pay all of his dorms fees. He still has to pay a balance of $5000 and he has to pay it before next week or he'll be kicked out. It's a logical reason he supposes, but that fucking price tag isn't. He doesn't know what he was even thinking when he decided 'Hey you know what, I'd like to attend my dream university to gain knowledge and lose all of my money in the process!'. He could just move out and find an apartment somewhere, but the nearest apartment is miles away. If he were to go back and forth from the apartment and his university, the combination of rent and gas is going to leave him in poverty. But how can he find $5000 in a week? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems the solution was simple because when he told Schlatt about this, the man straight up pulled out his credit card and gave it to him. He is quite baffled by this and he doesn't know how he can thank his roommate for this. They just met each other and yet the man trusts him with his credit card. Schlatt says it's not actually his but Quackity assumes the man was just being humble. It sounds hilarious to say this but they actually got closer because of this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later, Quackity is running late for his class and he doesn't bother to wake his roommate as he leaves his room. When he returns a few hours later, he isn't even surprised at how this dude still hasn't even woken up. He barely sees him going to lectures, so don't even mention Schlatt doing his assignments. What surprises him the most though, is how he finishes his assignments on time. How does he know this? Well a professor came up to him and asked him about Schlatt. The professor tells him how Schlatt has barely shown up at his classes, but manages to finish his work and does a great job on it. The professor then tells him how they can't even get in contact with him. He told Schlatt about this but the man just laughs and shrugs it off. His average day begins with him going to the 'House of Law' and ends with him finishing up on his schoolwork and doing the reading he's been assigned. There's a lot of things to do everyday, but he has to do it all lest he loses his financial support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a Monday and he was in the library with a few other classmates. They're discussing their group project and assigning each person a role. He's a bit pissed off when the fifth member of his group, Joe, doesn't even listen and was just scrolling through his phone all the time. "Joe, dude, are you even listening?" Joe looks at Quackity for a few seconds. "Yeah," was the only thing to come out of his mouth and then he went back to his phone. It was the professor's bright idea to tell them to group with a random person in their class, to 'strengthen the bond' he said. He'll definitely strengthen the bond of his fists and let this dumbass have a taste of it. Seriously, what the fuck is Joe even doing? One of his other group members, Sapnap, starts to tell Joe to pay attention and listen, but Joe being the dumbass he is gets irritated and they both start to argue. He was just about to stop them when his phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket. He took it out, briefly acknowledging it was his mother calling and answered the call. "Mom, hey uh this isn't a great time-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello?" A foreign voice is speaking to him. "This is your mom's friend, you're her son, right?" He has a really bad feeling about this so he stands up from his seat and quickly walks out of the doors, ignoring the argument inside. He leans against one of the pillars of the library, taking a deep breath before answering. "Yes, this is him, is something wrong?" He's scared of the answer he might hear, but he tries to assure himself nothing happened. "Your mother, she um.. she passed out at her workplace today, the doctor said that it's something to do with a heart disease and- I'm just going to be honest with you, it's not the best. If you could, could you come to the hospital…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brain tunes out the person's voice, there's a static buzzing in his head. 'Passed out'? 'Heart disease'? He knows how expensive hospital fees are and his mother knows it too. This means that it's not sudden and has probably been happening for a while, doesn't it? If his mother is sick then she can't work anymore. If she can't work anymore they'll be unable to pay for the bills and fees and shit. He could ask Schlatt for help, but he didn't want to be indebted to anyone. He could work a part-time job. But his schedule is packed and there is way too much to do, and unless he skips eating and basic hygiene, there is literally no way he can handle the extra workload from a part time job. But if he doesn't get one, then-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stops his overthinking brain. It's alright, nothing is happening, it's all going to be okay. He forgets the classmates in his library and quickly rushes to the hospital and sees his mother. He tells the person at the counter who he's seeing before running to her room. He opens the door and almost bursts into tears at how sick his mom looks. He rushes to her side and sits on the chair beside her bed. He holds her hand, trying his best to smile and not let his tears fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother weakly smiles back, "I… I already knew I was sick. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. I didn't want you to worry about me when you already have a lot of work to do. I'm... sorry I can't do more to help you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's sick and she's in a hospital bed but the only thing she's thinking about is him? A few drops fall yet he still attempts to smile. He doesn't want her to worry about him this much. His mother places her other hand on top of his, shaking her head a little as if she's saying that he can cry. He doesn't even try to hide it anymore and he straight up fucking bawls. He cries like a child losing their favourite toy and finding out their bully stole it and stomped it onto the ground. He knows what his mom is implying in the last sentence, what she is trying to say. She can't really help him with the fees. "It's-it's okay mom. I'll.. I will try to find a way, okay? You've already done so much, so don't worry, I- I- I can, I will manage," he tries to say through his crying and hiccups. He'll find a way, it's okay, nothing bad is going to happen. He stayed by his mother's side until she pestered him to go back to university. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he arrives at his dorm, Schlatt makes a joke about his puffy red face. However, the man knows it's not something good as Quackity doesn't reply anything. Instead, he just stares at Schlatt and begins to cry. Why is he facing so many money problems in the first month of his degree? If the first month is like, then he can't imagine how he'll survive four more brutal years. But it's okay, it's alright, because nothing bad is going to happen. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. au revoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>B) is my</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi had a lot of great bombastic plans for this story but i decided to end it here. crippling anxiety and isecurity and feeling like you're writing shit and everyone is judging was the one of the reasons i stopped. you'll see how cool it was going to be below, which is the google docs draft i copied and pasted. i dont think i have anything else to say, but if i do, i'll update the notes and shit. goodbye, see you ssoon :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi what if as someone who never tried these things before write about these? if it's real then I'll say that's great, but if it isn't then I'll say it's fiction.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;happy powder&gt;</p><p> </p><p>4 chapters</p>
<ul>
<li>Chapter 1: Freshman</li>
<li>Chapter 2: Sophomore</li>
<li>Chapter 3: Junior</li>
<li>Chapter 4: Senior</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Quackity is a freshman law student. He's been working his ass off for this and to make things better he gets accepted into his dream school. What could ever go wrong? </li>
<li>the netflix adaptation of jschlatt and quackity. this is all 100% real. </li>
<li>there won't be any fucking love stories here folks they're too in love with their happy powder to have romantic feelings. you can't be high and in love at the same time. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>(basically: quackity becomes a candy van man offering happy powder to people lmaoo)</p><p> </p><p>What if i change it so that quackity just gets involved in schlatt’s life and he just somehow becomes a drug dealer even if he never meant to </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Q arrives at university, meets schlatt</li>
<li>First set of problems -&gt; first taste of drugs</li>
<li>Introducing side characters that helps him later on i guess (fundy sap and karl)</li>
<li>Exam season and he tries the drugs again, ingesting a lot for a whole week because it gives him energy and he takes it alongside caffeine</li>
<ul>
<li>He sleeps for 26 hours straight</li>
</ul>
<li>He starts to get addicted</li>
<li>He begins selling drugs with schlatt for an extra income -possibly because he got fired from his lab assistant job because he didn’t do what he was supposed to do that’s why </li>
<li>Karl and sapnap notices his change in attitude and in the beginning they’re like man u rude but when they walked in on a passed out/overdosed quackity they start to worry for him - a few years later</li>
<li>They tell him to stay away from schlatt</li>
<li>Why would schlatt shoot him</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Studies:</p>
<ul>
<li>What heroin feels like (<a href="https://www.verywellmind.com/what-heroin-effects-feel-like-22047">The Feeling of Getting High on Heroin (verywellmind.com)</a>)</li>
<ul>
<li>Numbing pain rather than feeling good</li>
<li>There’s a rebound effect, where it worsens unpleasant feelings over time, causing addiction</li>
<li>Changes thoughts, feelings, and sensations</li>
<li>Other changes depends on the person’s expectations and personal background</li>
<li>One might find the effects unbearable while another finds relief and pleasure</li>
<li>They feel euphoria</li>
<ul>
<li>Best for people with depression and anxiety</li>
<li>Instant and intense pleasure</li>
</ul>
<li>False feelings</li>
<ul>
<li>warmth and safety, in reality, they are anything but safe or warm</li>
<li>Lower doses: calmer, less tense and lonely, more accepting of those around them</li>
<li>Higher doses: disconnect from those around them, experiencing a kind of floating, dream-like state</li>
<li>For someone who is more grounded: unpleasant and disorienting</li>
</ul>

</ul>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>schlatt is local drug dealer guy</li>
<li>schlatt has murdered people, gonna make like a fucking epic scene of him just slaughtering someone with just his boots</li>
<li><a href="https://lunchclub.fandom.com/wiki/Jschlatt">https://lunchclub.fandom.com/wiki/Jschlatt</a></li>
<ul>
<li>great link</li>
</ul>
<li>schlatt has a gun - glock 17</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In an average-looking grey car, a young man in a beanie is driving into a parking lot. He opens his car window and looks out of it, seeing the majestic scenery that is his dream school. He can't believe it, his months of brutal studying finally got him here. He drives into an empty slot and parks his car. He gets out of his car and locks his door, all the while his eyes look at the building  in front of him. He breathes in the fresh air of the campus. Even if it's the same summer-y air he's been breathing for the past few months, when he's at a place like this, the air gives off a different taste. In front of him is a few steps of stairs, going upwards towards the main building. The building looks like gold as it reflects the hot sun. It feels like gold anyway, thanks to the school fees. Luckily he got a few scholarships that helps lessen his financial burden, but lessen doesn't get rid of it. No, he doesn't want to think of anything negative, especially on his first day here. He looks to his right, there's hundreds of others with their family members and friends, chatting and giggling away. There's big trees with beautiful wooden benches underneath them, sitting besides the main pathway. It looks like a great place to relax in the evenings. To his left is the parking lot, and he sees many cars, with many people carrying their belongings out of it. There isn't a specific date to register, they say that students can register whenever they want in the first two weeks. Despite that, a lot of the students arrived early, including him. It's obviously so they can get the best dorm room of course. He laughs inwardly as he sees a group of people surrounding the same car. Some dude apparently had brought his entire house over, there's a lot of people carrying his stuff. Oh well, people just want to be prepared, he guessed.  </p><p> </p><p>He has to check in and do some other complicated shit first, before he can even move in. He doesn't really know, as a top and private university, this place has been heard to use methods that differ from public ones. There's literally a tutorial on the website on how to sign in. Thankfully for him, he already printed the tutorial and downloaded it in his phone, just as a backup measure. According to the tutorial, the first step is to go 'check-in' at the hall, which is the grand brick wall building in front of him. It's unbelievable to be here. His gaze falls onto the insignia in the middle of a building. Two arrows crossed on top of each other, an open book in front of them with a golden feather surrounding them in a circle. A golden crown of a king sits on top of it. To finish it all off, a sort of banner rings around all of them, the name of his university on it. <em> The University of </em>- Oops, he's been standing at the same spot staring at the insignia, he better hurry to the hall. </p><p> </p><p>It's more grandlike on the inside, like a modernized greek design. There's booths with signs on top of it, and he walks to the one saying "Law students". To simplify, his university combines all of the majors into one. There's special designated buildings for each major of course, but they're all under the same university. To make it less complicated, some people opt to call each building for each major a 'House'. So for a law student like him, he'll be attending classes in the 'House of Law'. He walks up to the booth, greeting the lady at the booth. She gives him a brief explanation of the activities of the upcoming week, the do's and don'ts, and clubs he can join. She hands him a leaflet containing all the information he'll need, he smiles and thanks her before going to the 'dorm' booth. There, he tells them his ID and they give him his room key. Curiously, he asks them who his roommates are, since he's going to have to stay with them until he graduates. The university says this is because they say this will encourage what they call 'long-lasting friendships'. The person in charge grins and says that they can't tell, and that he'll have to 'meet them himself'. Alright, seems fair. </p><p> </p><p>Step two of the tutorial says that now is the perfect time to check out his room and meet his roommates. As a law abiding law student, he does so. He decides he'll check out his dorm first before he'll load his stuff out of the trunk. He follows the university map on his phone and it doesn't take long for him to find the dorms. It's close to the parking lot and there's a big sign that says 'Dorm' in front. Now he doesn't know if other universities are like this too, but the lobby of his dorm literally looks like a 5 star hotel. Marble floors and marble ceilings, even a fucking chandelier. His feelings are sort of a mixture of 'what the fuck is this?' and 'holy shit this is cool'. A big carpet sits in the middle of the room, the chandelier perfectly in the center on top of it. There's a bunch of sofas at the sides and a TV. The elevators are to the left and there's a vending machine area to the right. If the lobby can be this cool, he can't wait to see his room. He hops onto an empty elevator and presses on a button for the fourth floor. The elevator dings and he gets out of it, the hallway stretches to the front, the left and the right. There's a sign that says what number room is to the left and right, like a hotel. He turns right. He stops in front of a door with the number 20. This is his room. His room is a twin room, meaning he only has one roommate. He wonders who he is as he unlocks the door. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't have any expectations, but he's disappointed when he sees the sight in front of him. His side of the room is clean and untouched, but the opposite side however, well, he's left speechless and it's not the good kind. The side of his bed is pushed against the wall, it's lifted slightly above the ground for some storage space underneath it. At the foot of the bed is his study desk, with a lot of drawers and a big writing space, and right beside it is his wardrobe. It's the same exact copy for the other side of the room, well at least it's <em> supposed </em> to be. He doesn't know how and he doesn't know why, his roommate managed to push his own study desk onto the floor, letting out a hundred papers and folders. His wardrobe doors are left open, the clothes looking like a landslide as there's some falling onto the floor. His roommate has passed out on the bed, surrounded by suitcases that are wide open and still full of contents. There's a suspicious looking powder on the floor. Is that… flour? His mind thought of something different and something very much illegal, but he pushes that thought away with the same force it probably took his roommate to knock his study desk over. This is a university only chosen people study at, people who deserve it and definitely not people who do drugs. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity decides to ignore the existence of his roommate and his apocalyptic looking side of the room. He places the leaflets and papers he was given earlier into his drawer. He looks at the storage space underneath his bed and figures that his belongings will most likely fit into all of it, possibly even leaving some extra storage. He walks out of his room, eyes straying as far away from his roommate. He hopes there's some sort of a misunderstanding, maybe that dude isn't even his roommate. He heads towards his car in the parking lot and starts unloading his stuff. A kind senior comes over and gives him a trolley to ease his moving. With all of his belongings on the trolley, he pushes it back to his room. It's quite a hassle trying to get it into the elevator, but he manages. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at the door of his room. He sighs, not wanting to face the chaos inside, before he opens the door and walks inside. He can't believe what he's seeing. In the short span of time he went to his car and back, the room was clean and spotless. As if he was just hallucinating what he saw moments before. The man that is his roommate has already woken up and is currently sitting on his bed, typing on his phone. He notices Quackity's presence as he stands up and walks toward him, putting his phone into his pocket. Quackity didn't see it before, but the man has thick mutton chops and a clean empty chin. To be honest, Quackity thinks, his mutton chops look like he stole some hair from a barbershop and stuck it onto his face using glue. The man is standing in front of him and he's quite tall, so Quackity has to look up. He thanks his parents for his shorter than average height. His roommate looks at him and holds out his right arm. He grins, showing his unexpectedly white teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"The name's Jay Schlatt, but you can just call me Schlatt."</p><p> </p><p>Quackity looked at his roommate, Schlatt. He looks like a generally nice guy, but his guts tells him that he's hiding something. Oh well, it's not great to make assumptions of people he just met. He shakes Schlatt's hand, sporting a small friendly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Alex Quackity, just call me Alex."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, nice to meet you, Quackity," Schlatt says, completely ignoring what Quackity had said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a pleasure meeting you too," Quackity narrows his eyes but continues smiling, trying to not show his irritation on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me help you unpack," without even a warning, Schlatt just walks to Quackity's belongings and starts picking the suitcases up. He places one of the suitcases on his bed, opening the zip without the owner's permission. "Hey! What the fu-" "Ooh, nice pants you got here." he perks up an eyebrow at him, and continues looking into his suitcase. Quackity doesn't  even know how or what to react and just stares at Schlatt with a blank face. <em> It's going to be a long shitty year. </em></p><p> </p><p>∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After his roommate 'helped' him unpack, both of them decided to head to the cafeteria for lunch. Yeah, they're great buddies now, definitely not because Schlatt insisted he'll follow even after Quackity refuses five thousand times already. They order lunch and eat at the same table, Quackity trying to focus on eating as Schlatt rambles on and on about something. His parents told him to be nice to people, and so he tries to ignore the irritation he feels towards this idiot and listens to what he has to say. He's going on and on about some story of a factory burning down. <em> You know what, even if this dude is annoying, maybe he's not too bad. </em> It goes on like this for the next week as Quackity slowly opens up to Schlatt, thinking that he's quite a humorous guy with his jokes about drugs and guns. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity learns that Schlatt is from a rich family and that his family members are all businessmen. This information proves to be helpful when a senior asks to have a discussion with him. The senior tells him of some extra fees he has to pay and he was sure that most of it was paid with his scholarships, but apparently not. The scholarships paid for all of his tuition fees, but it didn't pay all of his dorms fees. He still has to pay a balance of $5000 and he has to pay it before next week or he'll be kicked out. It's a logical reason he supposes, but that fucking price tag isn't. He doesn't know what he was even thinking when he decided <em> 'Hey you know what, I'd like to attend my dream university to gain knowledge and lose all of my money in the process!'. </em>He could just move out and find an apartment somewhere, but the nearest apartment is miles away. If he were to go back and forth from the apartment and his university, the combination of rent and gas is going to leave him in poverty. But how can he find $5000 in a week? </p><p> </p><p>It seems the solution was simple because when he told Schlatt about this, the man straight up pulled out his credit card and gave it to him. He is quite baffled by this and he doesn't know how he can thank his roommate for this. They just met each other and yet the man trusts him with his credit card. Schlatt says it's not actually his but Quackity assumes the man was just being humble. It sounds hilarious to say this but they actually got closer because of this. </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Quackity is running late for his class and he doesn't bother to wake his roommate as he leaves his room. When he returns a few hours later, he isn't even surprised at how this dude still hasn't even woken up. He barely sees him going to lectures, so don't even mention Schlatt doing his assignments. What surprises him the most though, is how he finishes his assignments on </p><p>qtime. How does he know this? Well a professor came up to him and asked him about Schlatt. The professor tells him how Schlatt has barely shown up at his classes, but manages to finish his work and does a great job on it. The professor then tells him how they can't even get in contact with him. He told Schlatt about this but the man just laughs and shrugs it off. His average day begins with him going to the 'House of Law' and ends with him finishing up on his schoolwork and doing the reading he's been assigned. There's a lot of things to do everyday, but he has to do it all lest he loses his financial support.</p><p> </p><p>It was a Monday and he was in the library with a few other classmates. They're discussing their group project and assigning each person a role. He's a bit pissed off when the fifth member of his group, Joe, doesn't even listen and was just scrolling through his phone all the time. "Joe, dude, are you even listening?" Joe looks at Quackity for a few seconds. "Yeah," was the only thing to come out of his mouth and then he went back to his phone. It was the professor's bright idea to tell them to group with a random person in their class, to 'strengthen the bond' he said. He'll definitely strengthen the bond of his fists and let this dumbass have a taste of it. Seriously, what the fuck is Joe even doing? One of his other group members, Sapnap, starts to tell Joe to pay attention and listen, but Joe being the dumbass he is gets irritated and they both start to argue. He was just about to stop them when his phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket. He took it out, briefly acknowledging it was his mother calling and answered the call. "Mom, hey uh this isn't a great time-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" A foreign voice is speaking to him. "This is your mom's friend, you're her son, right?" He has a really bad feeling about this so he stands up from his seat and quickly walks out of the doors, ignoring the argument inside. He leans against one of the pillars of the library, taking a deep breath before answering. "Yes, this is him, is something wrong?" He's scared of the answer he might hear, but he tries to assure himself nothing happened. "Your mother, she um.. she passed out at her workplace today, the doctor said that it's something to do with a heart disease and- I'm just going to be honest with you, it's not the best. If you could, could you come to the hospital…" His brain tunes out the person's voice, there's a static buzzing in his head. 'Passed out'? 'Heart disease'? He knows how expensive hospital fees are and his mother knows it too. This means that it's not sudden and has probably been happening for a while, doesn't it? If his mother is sick then she can't work anymore. If she can't work anymore they'll be unable to pay for the bills and fees and shit. He could ask Schlatt for help, but he didn't want to be indebted to anyone. He could work a part-time job. But his schedule is packed and there is way too much to do, and unless he skips eating and basic hygiene, there is literally no way he can handle the extra workload from a part time job. But if he doesn't get one, then-</p><p> </p><p>He stops his overthinking brain. It's alright, nothing is happening, it's all going to be okay. He forgets the classmates in his library and quickly rushes to the hospital and sees his mother. He tells the person at the counter who he's seeing before running to her room. He opens the door and almost bursts into tears at how sick his mom looks. He rushes to her side and sits on the chair beside her bed. He holds her hand, trying his best to smile and not let his tears fall. His mother weakly smiles back, "I… I already knew I was sick. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. I didn't want you to worry about me when you already have a lot of work to do. I'm... sorry I can't do more to help you." She's sick and she's in a hospital bed but the only thing she's thinking about is him? A few drops fall yet he still attempts to smile. He doesn't want her to worry about him this much. His mother places her other hand on top of his, shaking her head a little as if she's saying that he can cry. He doesn't even try to hide it anymore and he straight up fucking bawls. He cries like a child losing their favourite toy and finding out their bully stole it and stomped it onto the ground. He knows what his mom is implying in the last sentence, what she is trying to say. She can't really help him with the fees. "It's-it's okay mom. I'll.. I will try to find a way, okay? You've already done so much, so don't worry, I- I- I can, I will manage," he tries to say through his crying and hiccups. He'll find a way, it's okay, nothing bad is going to happen. He stayed by his mother's side until she pestered him to go back to university. </p><p> </p><p>When he arrives at his dorm, Schlatt makes a joke about his puffy red face. However, the man knows it's not something good as Quackity doesn't reply anything. Instead, he just stares at Schlatt and begins to cry. Why is he facing so many money problems in the first month of his degree? If the first month is like, then he can't imagine how he'll survive four more brutal years. But it's okay, it's alright, because nothing bad is going to happen. </p><p> </p><p><em> Everything bad is happening </em>. Remember the group project? Yeah, now remember Joe, the fifth member? He just wants to punch this dumbass in the face, that motherfucker Joe didn't do his part and there's about three days until the deadline. Thanks to that dumbass he and the other three students have to do Joe's part of the project, an extra work that the lazy dumbass could've done himself. This group project isn't for fun and it's a part of their grades, so they told their professor about Joe, but what the professor said pissed him off even more. The stupid professor says that the group project is supposed to be about teamwork and that they should've communicate with him better. Like what the fuck? How is it their fault? His problems don't end there, no, ever since his mom is in the hospital he had to find a part time job. Which is a pain in the ass itself but there's more. He found a job as a lab assistant just in his university, it pays well and it's within walking distance. But holy shit he didn't know how much work there would be. He has to so all of these stupid graphs and documents, like he knows he's the lab assistant and he signed up for this when he took the job, but couldn't these people do it themselves? Like there was this one time he had to document the results of the experiment but he's not even the one doing the experiments. He swears, it was probably their shit they had to do but they just gave it to the poor, new lab assistant and unfortunately he just so happens to be one. With the combination of his own assignments and the shit he has to do as a lab assistant, he now only gets around 2 to 3 hours of sleep per day. But no, it doesn't stop there. There's also the ridiculous amount of studying he has to do to pass his classes and maintain his scholarships. He can barely pay for anything except basic survival needs, now that most of his money goes towards his school fees and the hospital's greed. There's just so much going on every second that he barely has any thoughts about himself.</p><p> </p><p>That night, he is woken up from his sleep by someone shaking his shoulder. He groggily wakes up and notices he fell asleep at his study desk. He practically sleeps at his desk now, his bed is just for decorative purposes and to gather dust. He knows how unhealthy it is, but he has to finish up his work. The scatter of papers on the desk tells him he isn't finished yet. He looks to see the person shaking his shoulder and it's none other than Schlatt himself. They don't talk that much anymore now that he's literally <em> way </em> too busy. Schlatt grins at him and tells him to sit with him on the small carpet in between their beds. Quackity gives him a confused look before hesitantly following him and sits next to him. He's still a bit sleepy as Schlatt takes out a bag from underneath his bed. Inside the beg, he takes out a smaller bag. It's a toddler bag and it's full of pictures of Dora the Explorer. He laughed for the first time in days and was about to ask Schlatt what the hell was he doing. Then the man pulls out a small packet of- <em> No fucking way. </em>He rubs his eyes, maybe he's dreaming. He isn't. He's very much awake and his eyes widens at the sight before him. </p><p> </p><p>It's all sorts of pills. He isn't a doctor or something but he's pretty fucking sure a man like Schlatt isn't supposed to have these. There's all sorts of colours, pink, yellow, green, and if he didn't know any better, he'd have assumed these were M&amp;M's. But he's not dumb, he knows what they are. He's left baffled as he looks at Schlatt, mouth opening as he tries to say something, but it closes back up because his mind is just blank. He legitimately can't speak a word out of shock. Schlatt grins at him and places his arm on Quackity's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Alex, take a fucking break. Have one with me and you'll feel the weight fly off of your shoulders."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, no, I know what these are and I'm not going to take it. Besides, I have work to do and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't be a pussy, it's just candy. Happy candy!" Schlatt takes one and hands it to Quackity, before he takes one himself. "See, it's just like alcohol," there's a blissful look on his face, like he just had the happiest day of his life. "But you'd still be able to focus. Just take one, only one, and it all goes away." </p><p> </p><p>Quackity looks at the pill in his hand. It's just one tiny pill, what could go wrong? He can just back out whenever he wants to, this is just a one time thing. If he consumes this, he could probably focus better, thus finishing his assignments faster. But how can he be sure that he'll focus better? He lets out a low chuckle, years of the government putting out pamphlets and giving out talks talking about the dangers of drugs. Yet now he has one right in the palm of his hand and he's about to digest it. Once the pill is in his mouth, there's no going back. He'll be responsible for all the consequences. </p><p> </p><p>"How long are you gonna stare at it? You use your mouth, you know how to use your mouth?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up Schlatt, I know how to use my fucking mouth," he rolls his eyes at him. "Here, drink this to swallow it easier," Schlatt shoves him a water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity looks at the pill one last time, he sighs. He assumes it's like taking medicine, so he places it on the center of his tongue and gulps it down with the water Schlatt gave him. It's bitter. Is this fucking alcohol? "Schlatt, what is this?" He points to the bottle. "Happy water," he answers with a grin. God fucking damnit. He should've known that Schlatt would drink beer from a regular water bottle. Now he has alcohol and drugs in his system. He wonders if-</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, his vision is popping with colours. He feels like he's floating and he doesn't have a single care in the world. The piles of stress on his shoulders that have been there for the last few weeks are suddenly gone. He feels calmer, like he's on a sunny beach, looking at the waves crashing the shore. He feels joy, freedom, everything is fine. He doesn't have to think about stupid bills and shit, thinking of that dumbass Joe doesn't even piss him off. He stands up and his vision sways a little, but he feels happy. He looks down at Schlatt, he'd literally kiss his feet just to thank him. Why was he even hesitating moments before? </p><p> </p><p>"Schlatt, give me another."</p><p> </p><p>\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\</p><p> </p><p>That night felt like a fever dream. He doesn't know what he did, but it felt like a fantasy. His head is pounding and spinning as he opens his eyes. He sits up and puts two of his fingers in the space between his eyebrows, rubbing it like it'll make his head feel better. It's a bit blurry and when his vision focuses, he doesn't exactly know where he is. There's a bunch of clothes and boxes and- wait, is this his wardrobe? He pushes open the door, squinting as the sunlight rushes to his eyes. Everything's bright all of a sudden and he feels like a vampire that gets burned by the sun. He places his feet on the floor and he has to hold onto the walls to balance himself. He sees a bunch of papers on the floor, pillows all over the place, empty bottles and a fatass Schlatt on his bed. He walks over to him, almost tripping over his own legs a few times. He smacks the back of Schlatt's head. "Get off of my bed, dumbass," his voice a little rough and his throat a bit sore, like he screamed all night or something. Schlatt opens his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and he mumbles something incomprehensible. Then he proceeds to close his eyes and go back to sleep. Quackity gives him a blank stare and rolls his eyes. Ah well, there's nothing more he can do.</p><p> </p><p>He looks towards his desk, some pencils are placed in different spots, there's some crumpled up papers, but overall it's the same mess like before. His gaze briefly falls on his digital clock and he glances at the digits reading '10:13'. Oh, it's 10 am, that's why everything's so bright.</p><p> </p><p>Hold on, hold the fuck on, 10 am?! He quickly rushes to gather his items and his laptop bag, throwing on a random hoodie he grabbed from his closet. His hair is disheveled and running his fingers through his hair doesn't do much but it doesn't matter. He mutters a string of curses as he swiftly ties his shoelaces and runs out of the door. He has a group project and they planned to meet half an hour ago at 9:30 right after their 8:30 class. He already missed his class and he can't do anything about it other than ask someone for the notes. But now he's late for the group project and he doesn't want to be like Joe. <em> Fuck Joe, </em>he flips him off in his head. He's basically sprinting towards the library now and he bursts through the doors. He earns a few glances from the others but he ignores them. He runs to the study room they booked, but there's five and he doesn't know which one's theirs. The glass is one of those foggy ones like a bathroom window or something, so he can see some figures but he can't tell who it is. He reaches for his pocket to look through his phone, however in a hurry to get here he left it somewhere in his room. Shit. Looks like he'll have to barge into each one until he finds his group.</p><p> </p><p>He sucks in a deep breath before he opens the first door and a group of older students look straight into his soul as he says a bunch of 'sorry's before closing it. Holy shit that was awkward. He closes his eyes as he opens the second door, opening them when he realises it's empty. He hopes the saying 'the third time's a charm' is true as he opens the third door. Luckily it is. He sees the orange dude, the cute man and the big shoulders man. "There you are, we were thinking you weren't- holy shit what happened to you?" the big shoulders man, sapling, snapchat or something said. He looked at him like he's seeing a flying elephant. Quackity scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "Haha, sorry dude I had a rough night, uh, what's- what was your name again?" The three of them looked much more concerned and if they weren't illegal he would tell them that he was swallowing a few pills, but he's about 81% sure it is. He doesn't have memory loss or something but his head is a bit wonky today. "Quackity if you're not feeling well you could just tell us," the orange dude said. "No, no, I'm fine, perfectly fine." The cute man spoke up this time, "If you're fine then explain why," his hand makes an invisible circle of him, "you look like that." </p><p> </p><p>Quackity turns towards the big helpful mirror that takes up the entire wall on the right side of the room, to make the room bigger he supposes. He takes a second to look at himself. His hoodie is worn inside out, there's a stained spot on his pants, His beanie is almost falling off of his head, showing off his messy black hair. Not to mention there's also his deep eyebags. He's disgusted by the reflection, he's disgusted at himself. His reflection furrows their eyebrows. He feels much worse than he felt before the events of last night and he wants another one of Schlatt's happy candy to make his current feelings go away. His previous stress has returned and it's practically multiplied. He isn’t sure if it’s the after effects of the drugs that he still doesn’t know the name of or if it’s the bottles of alcohol he drank. He looks back to his group members. He isn’t feeling the best right now but he doesn’t want to be the second Joe. He tries his best to give them a smile and tells them he’s fine and it’s just the all-nighters he’s been doing. He doesn’t think they believed him but they proceeded with the group project anyway. After a few hours, they decided that they should take a break and have lunch together. They ordered some burgers and he’s glad that he isn’t the one who’s paying for them. </p><p> </p><p>He only noticed how hungry he was after he took a bite of his cheeseburger. He practically gulps it all down in just one bite. His head is a bit clearer now that he’s eaten something and he can finally remember the names of his group members. The cute man, Karl, sits next to him and looks at him with a mixture of amusement and concern. “You were starving, huh?” Quackity gives out an awkward laugh, he didn’t mean to eat it that quickly, but he’s still kind of hungry. Karl seems to understand him and offers his burger, “You want mine?” Such a gentleman Karl is, and he really wants to accept his offer but he doesn’t want to interrupt the man’s lunch. “Nah, no thank you.” He very much regrets his decision as he stares at Karl eating the entire burger, each bite looking heavenly. “Stop staring at my man, Quackity,” big strong man Sapnap says. Quackity fakes an annoyed scoff, “He’s <em> my </em> man, get in line asshole.” And so their lunch ended with Sapnap and Quackity fighting for Karl, Fundy cheering on the sidelines. They discussed their project a bit more and called it a day when they finished typing the last word. An eruption of cheers can be heard from the soundproof walls of the study room. Quackity feels his issues lessening just a tiny bit, with him and his group members- friends, planning to beat the shit out of Joe this weekend. They walked back to their dorms together, eventually separating as their rooms were on the other end of the floor. There’s a happy smile on his face after acquiring new friends at this university. He unlocks the door and opens it, surprised to see Schlatt not present in the room. The man finally woke up and left the room. After he washed himself at the communal bathroom, he sits at his desk and finishes his work. </p><p> </p><p>The night is calm and quiet without Schlatt here. He almost misses the vibrant atmosphere until Schlatt walks into the door. Almost. The smell of cigarettes and booze fills the air as Schlatt waves at Quackity and slumps onto his bed. The man sleeps within seconds and he snores. He regrets ever saying that he misses Schlatt. He’s a good friend but man does he give off ‘Joe’ vibes sometimes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <ul>
<li><strong>Piss wafffles</strong></li>
</ul>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Quackity is awake. He hasn’t been able to sleep in days. He looks towards his roommate, his best friend. The man is sleeping, snoring like a goddamn pig. His mind flashes what he saw the other day. The woman’s pleading face, the back of Schlatt’s head, the gun, the blood. He can still hear the woman begging for Schlatt to let him free, the banging of the gun, the sudden silence that came afterwards. He doesn’t know if Schlatt realises he was there and that he saw the whole thing happen right in front of his eyes. He thinks back on the dark humour jokes Schlatt always made, about guns and drugs. He doesn’t think it was ever just jokes. Unable to stay in his room any longer, he gets up and leaves. He goes down the elevator and sits at one of the sofas in the lobby. He takes a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at his lighter and he wonders, has it always been this way? He looks at the chandelier, he recalls how in awe he was to see the lobby when he first arrived. He was nothing but a simple freshman, ready to start his university days. He wonders if his younger self knew that he’ll end up like this one day. He doesn’t know what his younger self would think of him, probably thinks it’s a nightmare or some shit and goes straight back to studying. He’s not his younger self anymore, he’s the older, much more terrible version of himself. When did all of this started? Why was he so motivated to get his degree years ago and yet now he wants to do nothing but stay in his dorm all day getting high out of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He tries his best to jog through his memories, trying to find the starting point of all of this. Stressed on exams and hospital bills, his buddy Schlatt fixes it by letting him help him with his drug business. The drug business, it all started from Schlatt. If he never knew Schlatt, his life won’t be the miserable mess it is right now. He won’t have started skipping lectures, missing out on assignments and exams. He won’t have disappointed his mother and argued with her, he won’t have lost his scholarships. The more he thinks about it, the more he becomes angry at Schlatt. <em> That motherfucker ruined my fucking life. </em> </p><p> </p><p>But then, he thinks back on the happy times with Schlatt. He helped him when his mom was in the hospital, he helped him with the assignments, he helped him. They talked together, made jokes together, laughed together, they were roommates, friends. They were best friends. But they ‘were’, and they aren’t now. At least he thinks of them this way, he isn’t sure Schlatt has caught on yet. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alex, I'm sorry." </p><p>"What-"</p><p> </p><p>Time slows down, he can see the burst of light from the gun, a bullet coming out of it and rippling the air. He can't move and his body stays frozen. The bullet comes closer and closer to him. It's like he's going through a journal documenting his life and he relives the major events that happened. The glory of the university, his first hand shake with Schlatt, his sick mother, his first drug, his signature on the contract. He jumps back further, going through his earlier life. His first crush, his first bully, that sad christmas, his acceptance letter. He feels all the emotions he once felt: happiness, frustration, anger, sadness, annoyance. It all bundles together into one, big sad mess. He wonders how his mother would react, she'll probably break down and isolate herself, probably be mad at him every time she thinks of him. He imagines that she'll curse him at his grave, but she'll probably cry after a few minutes. She'll probably hate him for dying way before her, hate him for wasting her time and energy she spent taking care of him. How would his father react? Leaving them after he cheated with his yoga teacher. It's always the yoga teacher. Would he realise that it was wrong of him to do so? Would he regret his decision and think that this was all his fault? Would he live with the guilt? Would he apologize to his mother, the one who had to clean up after his mess? The one who has no one else to talk to? His mother, who lost all her family members unfairly? </p><p> </p><p>The bullet pierces through his chest, close to where his lungs are. He falls like a small light feather, taking his sweet time to reminisce of his life before his back slama onto the dirty concrete. He spits out blood from his mouth, a small pool of dark red liquid. His arms fall numbly at his sides, the cold dirty floor happily greets them. He feels warm. This is all so unbelievably dramatic, and he finds it all so funny. He starts chuckling, then giggling, ultimately becoming a hysterical laughter. He laughs as the swelling pain in his chest begs him to stop. He laughs more as he is surrounded by the smell of sewers and dumpsters. He laughs even more as he looks at Schlatt. He continues laughing as the pool of his own blood gets larger. He finds it so unbelievable. He finds it so dramatic. He can't believe his best friend shot him, he can't believe he's dying, he can't believe he's laughing. Infected by his laughs, Schlatt starts cackling too. The man is bursting with tear-filled laughter and a gun in his hand. Quackity laughs even louder as he’s the man shot by the bullet. He never apologized to his mom, he never fulfilled his promise to graduate with a law degree, he never had that roadtrip with Karl, Sapnap and Fundy. He'll never have another cheeseburger, he'll never have another coffee- damn it, he never finished his bag of pretzels. [insert random name and brand of pretzels]</p><p> </p><p>"Jay you," he chokes out blood and tries to restrain his laughter, "you fucker," he starts hysterically laughing again. Schlatt stops his own laughter and looks at him, still standing at the same spot he shot him. There's a combination of guilt and regret on the man's face, as if he himself doesn't believe this is happening. What does he think would happen if he shot a man, that he would just stand up and shake his hand, thanking him then walking away? He isn't immortal, no one is. This isn't the first person shooting game they played months ago. He can't believe it, he's going mad and laughing whilst he's dying. It feels so unreal it's ridiculous. Long lasting friendships, huh? He'll definitely tell the school they managed to form a friendship that lasted for the rest of his life. His best friend shot him and he didn’t even call for an ambulance.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity's laughter dies down as the pain in his chest becomes too unbearable to ignore. His mind is shutting down, his heart beating slower and slower. He can no longer move his arms or his legs nor his head. He feels lightweight, as if he's being lifted off of the ground. He looks at Schlatt, one last time. He gives him a smile, showing off his bloodied teeth. He gives him a slight nod, letting his best friend interpret it into whatever he wants it to be. So many words left unsaid, so many roads left abandoned. He looks up at the night sky, he sees a splatter of bright stars. The stars appear to grow brighter and brighter, as it starts to consume his vision. He breathes in the cool air of the chilly night, he hears the honks of cars and trucks a distance away. He can taste the salty aftertaste of pretzels, the metallic taste of his blood. He says his final goodbyes in his head, to whatever and whoever that needs to hear it. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles to no one in particular. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I had a good time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He exhales.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah he dies in the end pog B) man it would be a really cool story if i wrote it like well too late now maybe i'll come back and make it better but till then adios au revoir as i breathe my la</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>